


Homestuck Drabbles #1

by I_Taste_Like_Sin



Series: Fandom01 : Homestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AUs, Additional Warnings Apply, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Shorts, male reader - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Taste_Like_Sin/pseuds/I_Taste_Like_Sin
Summary: All are Reader-Inserts AND with the guys only! There will be a version with only the girls, and there will be the same set for character x characters.Information is on the 1st chapter. Please DO read the 1st chapter





	Homestuck Drabbles #1

     REQUEST LINE    

None as of this moment!

 

**_BEFORE YOU REQUEST, PLEASE KNOW THAT:_ **

They will be slow

I update however I please

It may not turn out the way you wanted

I may not even accept it, or I may accidentally skip over it.

_Smuts will be on a different set_

**Do. Not. Spam. Me.**

 

**_REQUEST REQUIREMENTS_ **

Character chosen

Any traits you'd like, this is optional (you can even put a 'I'll Leave It To You!' message here to see what I do with it!)

A general theme or the chosen thing you want to happen

And any specific things you'd like me to do.

YOU CAN REQUEST FOR A SONGFIC

GORE CAN BE A THING

Put 'Platonic' if you want something non romantic, and put 'Romantic' if you want something romantic. 'Raunchy' can be a thing, but it won't exactly be truly heated.

I am doing a 'Various' category on here, where a chapter will have a starter and you can find a character in the chapter for what THEY'D do!

 

**_YOU MUST KNOW BEFORE YOU CONTINUE THAT:_ **

There may be homosexuality

Polygamy can happen in this

Gore and violence may be a thing

Curse words such as FUCK should be expected

These can be platonic, and this cannot be

Even though SMUT is not on here entirely, I will hint at it and even tease it _ALOT_

It may get fucked up!

 

 

**!!!REQUEST ON THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!!!**

 

  COMING UP (ORIGINAL WORKS)  

Cronus x Disney Fan / Singer Reader - Cruisin' for a Bruisin'

'Can you carry me?' Sleepy / Exhausted Reader x Various (MULTIPLES!)


End file.
